Nimbus
by Sei Honou
Summary: He would rain on her continuously. Even though he did, she still loved him. -LeeAnna-


Tekken5:DRfic

Disclaimer: Uh-uh. Me no owning Tekken. And never will. Classic pairing. LeeAnna.

HIGH SCHOOL!!!

.AU.

**Edited o8/12/o9**

* * *

**Nimbus**

_Rain. _

The first thing that comes into everyone's mind when it rains would have to be loneliness. The rain washed away the color and soaked everything in its dull gray shade. The surroundings wanned and the frigid air remained to accompany the drizzles.

Right or wrong?

Yeah. Pretty much right. Pretty much wrong.

But what was the rain for Anna Williams? Was it loneliness? No. Nothing like that. It was nothing like that at all.

_Lee. _

The first ever thing that comes into Anna's mind when it rains was Lee Chaolan.

Why is that, you ask?

Lee was like a cloud. A nimbus cloud. He would rain on her continuously. Even though he did, she still loved him. It was probably because it was also Lee who made her sun shine. It was Lee who had brought sunshine in Anna's life, and it was Lee who made the rain fall in her life.

Lee was her sunshine and rain.

- -

The sun shone for the very first time in her life when she met Lee. They were ten-twenty something at that time. Lee had emerged victoriously as the school's newest Student Body President. A Mr. Popularity in the making. Every girl swooned at the sight of Lee Chaolan (Much to Kazuya's dismay). He had fans. Throngs of admirers and a school full of beautiful girls.

He had everything. _Almost..._

**- -**

"Miss Williams, a moment of your time," the voice that called the petite sophomore was smooth and suave. Anna looked back from her locker and saw the charming president of their student body. "Mister Chaolan?"

She didn't expect him to come and talk to her, let alone initiate any contact with her. She ran a hand through her auburn hair and patted the fly-away strands. She wasn't prepared for a confrontation! He flashed his most charming smile at her and said, "Yes, it is me. I'd like to give this to you."

Lee handed the sophomore a red envelope that looked vaguely familiar. There was a thick card inside. Anna flipped open the flap, took out the card and began to read what was written. "You are invited to the junior-senior promenade on February 10... Wait. I'm only a sophomore. How can I...?"

Lee gestured to the card. "Keep on reading."

Anna turned her eyes back to the invitation. "On February 10, at the Mishima Polytechnic Academy gymnasium, 6.00 in the evening..." she paused, eyeing him softly. "I still don't see why I should go."

"Read the bottom part," he insisted. She obliged. And she read the last part. "You are..."

With bold letters and red ink, it said:

"**You are Chaolan Lee's Date."**

It took Anna a moment to register in her mind what she just read. Why did it feel like there was a piece of gum stuck on her brain? "Oh... You're asking me to be your date?"

Lee smiled at her. "Yes. And I won't take no for an answer."

"But sir..." Anna began, but she was cut off when Lee handed her his signature red rose along with another one of his charming, charming smiles. "Like what I said, Anna. I won't take no for an answer."

Anna turned away from the senior, taking the rose from him. She bit her lip for a moment, not sure of what to respond. Then panic coursed through her body when she realized that had lip balm on and she smudged it by biting her lip. Well, she blamed him in her thoughts. He surprised her. "Of course I'll go... But in one condition, though."

"One condition? Of course. Anything to please you," he told her kindly as he ran a hand on her smooth face.

"...Can you... Let Nina, Michelle and Jun come with me? Please?"

"That's not one request. Three."

"You see, Paul Phoenix asked Nina to come with him! So did Baek and Michelle! And Kazuya and Jun! But since we girls are all sophomores, we can't come..." she said with the pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top face. How could Lee refuse? Anna had her kitty-cat pout on.

"Well... I guess I could let your friends come," he stated calmly. "Your friends are my friends as well, and my friends, well... Are the dates of your friends."

"You can?! Oh, thank you, Lee!"

He was caught off-guard when Anna threw herself into his arms gleefully.

Her sun shone the brightest at that time.

**- -**

"One more time, Anna."

Anna trembled in the senior's arms as they danced in the gymnasium. It wasn't like her to be so nervous in front of boys. She was Anna Williams. Beautiful, deadly, coveted by many guys... But Lee Chaolan was different.

What on earth did he want from her?

"Purple... It always looks good on Nina."

When Lee uttered that statement, it drove Anna to a jealous fit. She bit her lip and watched how Lee watched her sister dance with Paul. Her purple dress shimmering and glowing as radiant as she was... Then she scolded herself for biting her lip again. The red lipstick she wore got smeared. When she felt her eyes well up with unwanted tears, she excused herself from the dance and went to the comfort room.

After that day, Anna swore never to wear a color other than red.

He rained on her unintentionally...

**- -**

"Anna, look at this! We got our photographs developed!" Michelle excitedly showed Anna their pictures taken during the junior-senior promenade, where the four of them were the only sophomores to join. "Doesn't Nina look so lovely here? It's a stolen picture that Marshall took while Ching Hua was in the powder room."

Anna had to admit. Nina looked so pretty in the said picture. She was dancing with Paul at that time. Anna never felt so envious at that time.

"Now, look at this, Anna! You and Lee were so sweet!" the brunette in braids gushed and smiled. The next photograph was Anna and Lee. It was taken during the slow dance, where Lee stopped dancing with her and embraced her. It was taken in the dark, where only Lee's tall silhouette could be seen, with Anna's shining and glittery yellow dress.

"Who took this picture?" the petite brunette asked her friend. She fiddled with the picture with a smile. She ran her fingertips over the photograph's glossy surface and almost saw her reflection.

"Lei did. He said that it was for the school paper, but Lee didn't allow him to publish it," Michelle said as she looked at the other pictures for the third time.

"Lee didn't... allow?" Anna asked curiously. Michelle took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Lee was worried about you. He didn't want his rabid fangirls to hurt his princess."

"Wh-What? He said that?" the sophomore in red stuttered. Her friend nodded and winked at her. "You sure are lucky, Anna!"

Anna _was _lucky. Lee always made her sun shine...

**. . . **

"Anna, what are you doing?"

Lee came in the living room and looked at all the scattered pictures. Anna was seated in the middle of their emerald carpet, surrounded by tons and tons of pictures. Her small bob was tied in a messy ponytail, with some clips holding the other strands. She smiled at him warmly and motioned him to sit down beside her. "Reminiscing."

Lee simply made his was beside Anna and took some random pictures from the carpet. He couldn't suppress the grin and snort. "Guacamole... You still have this with you?" Lee said as he raised one picture. It was Paul's big slap from Nina.

"Lei took that photo," she told him. He smiled ruefully and placed it back with the other photographs. "Nicely taken."

"Lee, look at this," Anna held out a picture to him. It was a rain photograph, taken by Lei himself. It was Lee, arms raised to the sky, bathing in the rain. Summer camp with the Mishima family. "Michelle once said that you look like a rain god in this photo."

"Rain god? Michelle and her imagination," Lee shook his head and smiled again. Anna just smiled back at him.

Oh, but Lee was Anna's rain. He was her nimbus cloud. He rained on her all the time, and made her sun shine as he did so...


End file.
